Artefact Pradawnych Część 2
by Adalarf
Summary: druga część historii. pojawia się tu jeden z artefaktów, ale nie jest on tytułowym przedmiotem.


Późnym wieczorem poszła do lazaretu. Medyk właśnie skończył zmieniać opatrunki Altaira. Usiadła na łóżku i dotknęła jego bladego policzka. Trochę się bała widząc krew w jego ustach. On zakrztusił się krwią i otworzył oczy. Patrzył na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

Witaj, kochany. Jak się czujesz? Nie mogłam usiedzieć. Musiałam cię zobaczyć.

Agah?… Umm… nie martw się… nic mi nie będzie… umm…- zamknął oczy.

Nie opuszczę cię. Nigdy. Słyszysz? Zawsze będę przy tobie.

Ranny tylko uśmiechnął się blado. Z kącika ust wypłynęła strużka krwi. Zasnął. Jasmine gładziła jego mokre kasztanowe włosy. Był taki gorący i wilgotny. Jej ręka zsunęła się po policzku przez kark na ramię. Gładziła je czule. Przestała. Opierając się ręką o łóżko pochyliła się. Pocałowała go w czoło. Nie mogła się opanować. Jego mocny, męski zapach podniecał ją i wzbudzał niepohamowane pożądanie. Pocałowała go w policzek, szyję i kark. On poruszył się niespokojnie. Druga ręką pogładziła jego zabandażowaną pierś. Czuła na twarzy jego ciepły, przerywany oddech. Zaczęła składać swe gorące pocałunki na jego brzuchu. Asasyn oddychał szybko i przerywanie. Te jej czułości zostały przerwane przez niespodziewanego gościa. Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała na pochodzącego mężczyznę.

Mistrzu…

Co z nim? muszę z nim porozmawiać. Koniecznie. Rozpoczął coś, co tylko on może skończyć. To zagraża nam wszystkim.

Właśnie zasnął. Jest taki słaby. Boję się, że umrze.

Nie bój się. Nie umrze. Widzę, że znów muszę go użyć.- mistrz odwrócił się i wyszedł z lazaretu.

Po dość długim czasie, kiedy wszyscy już spali, pojawił się znowu przy łóżku Altaira. W ręku trzymał artefakt, który ten dla niego zdobył- złote jabłko Edenu. Przyłożył jabłko najpierw do pierwszej rany. Zapulsowało delikatnym, błękitnym światłem.

Ranny poczuł znajome ciepło. Zmarszczył brwi i powoli otworzył oczy. Spojrzał rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem na ciemną sylwetkę, która stała nad nim. Poczuł niesamowity ból w prawej piersi i zakrztusił się krwią. Zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle żeby nie krzyknąć. Dławił się krwią, która gwałtownym nieprzerwanym strumieniem wciskała się do ust. Zaczynało mu brakować oddechu. Część wypychanej z płuc krwi zaczęła wpływać mu do żołądka. Brunet chciał się szarpnąć, by postać przestała, ale jego osłabione ciało było jak z ołowiu. Błękitne światło nagle zgasło. Altair poczuł, że na krótką chwilę odzyskał władze nad swoim ciałem i przewrócił się ciężko na bok. Pozostała krew szybko wypłynęła mu z ust. Kaszlał wykrzuszając jej resztki. Gapił się chwilę bezmyślnie na sporą plamę krwi na prześcieradle. Czuł tylko ból w piersi i narastające mdłości. Usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- już lepiej, moje dziecko? Jak się czujesz?

\- nie.. nie wiem. Chyba… niedobrze mi. Zaraz…

Nie dokończył, bo poczuł jak coś nieprzyjemnego wędruje mu z żołądka wprost do gardła. Gwałtowna fala mdłości sprawiła, że oblał się zimnym potem i skulił na łóżku. Mistrz domyślił się, co może być tego powodem i podstawił mu pustą miskę mówiąc.

\- nie walcz z tym. Od razu ci ulży, dziecko.

Ranny chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale jego zmęczone ciało bardzo chętnie zaczęło się pozbywać tego, co nie powinno się znaleźć w żołądku.

Kiedy skończył Mistrz odstawił miskę na bok i obrócił półprzytomnego na plecy. Ranny drżał a jego ciałem wstrząsały sporadyczne, suche torsje. Chciał się ponownie zwinąć w kłębek, ale silne ręce powstrzymywały go. Dał za wygraną i leżał tak zupełnie nie wiedząc już co się z nim dzieje. Po raz kolejny, delikatne i przyjemne światło oświetliło trupio bladą postać asasyna, który wpatrywał się w jego błękitne światło bezwiednie śledząc ciemniejsze smugi. Nawet nie poczuł bólu, kiedy kolejna z ran była gwałtownie szybko leczona. Jego oddech i bicie serca powoli zaczęło wyrównywać się i zwalniać. Zdawało mu się, że widzi piękną kobietę w dziwnym, nieznanym mu stroju, która mówi do niego słodkim głosem i pokazuje miejsca, które znał i które prowadziły poplątaną ścieżka w nieznane, wśród skał do ogromnej pieczary, w której zobaczył nienaturalnie dużą ludzką jakby postać spętaną łańcuchami i przykuta do tego miejsca. Wokół niej na posadzce z barwnej mozaiki tańczyło kilka osób w jasnych szatach. A dziwny był to taniec. Wyglądał jakby postacie te wirowały wokół i mijając się tworzyły jakieś wzory tym wirującym tańcem. Zdumiał się jak idealnie tancerze byli ze sobą zsynchronizowani w nieustannym tańcu. Nagle wbiegli tam jacyś ludzie i zaczęli zabijać tancerzy. Jednak nie uwolnili zakutego w kajdany i łańcuchy. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy krzyki i jakiś nienawistny głos. Dwóch uzbrojonych ludzi wprowadziło mężczyznę w jasnej szacie. Stanęli przed uwięzionym i zmusili swojego więźnia do klęknięcia. Szarpał się, ale nie mógł oswobodzić. Od tyłu podszedł jakiś mężczyzna w ciemnej szacie i przystawił klęczącemu nóż do gardła mówiąc cos do wielkoluda…

Wtem światło zgasło a wraz z nim obrazy. Wraz z jego zniknięciem serce nagle gwałtownie przyśpieszyło i asasyn musiał głębiej zaczerpnąć powietrza. Było to doświadczenie podobne do tego, jak po długim wstrzymywaniu powietrza pod wodą wynurza się i zaczerpuje świeżego powietrza. Zaczął szybko acz spazmatycznie oddychać. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo boli go cały tors. Jakby przygniótł go wielki, ciężki głaz i dopiero teraz ktoś go stamtąd wyciągnął. Głos powiedział.

\- witaj wśród żywych, moje dziecko.

Jednak on słyszał tylko zanikający głos kobiety, jakby z bardzo daleka.

\- żyj, żyj, żyj. Tylko ty możesz złagodzić jego gniew.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę głosu i całkiem ochrypnięty zapytał na głos.

\- ja? czyj, pani?

Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Głos zniknął tak jak obrazy zostawiając totalny mętlik w głowie asasyna. Panicznie zaczął się rozglądać wokół, ale nic kompletnie nie widział. Poczuł tylko czyjąś przyjemnie chłodną dłoń, która zamykała mu oczy. Słyszał głos, który szeptał do niego, ale on nie rozumiał słów. Poddał się dłoni.

Kiedy tylko zamknął oczy poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony i pogrążył się w pustym śnie.

Mistrz uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony z wyników swojej ingerencji i wyszedł z lazaretu zostawiając śpiącego w spokoju. Zastanawiało go tylko z kim rozmawiał w gorączkowych majakach. Kim była ta kobieta? Co zobaczył w gorączkowym widzie podczas leczenia artefaktem.

Nazajutrz kiedy tylko wstało gorące słońce do łóżka Altaira podszedł medyk, by zmienić opatrunki. Zobaczył wielką plamę krwi i trupiobladego asasyna, którego głowa leżała bokiem. Nie poruszał się. Nie majaczył. W sumie… nawet już z ust nie krwawił. Medyk podniósł wielkie larum i zaraz przybiegło jeszcze dwóch. Szybko i z niejaką paniką zbadali go. Oddech był niepokojąco płytki, ledwie wyczuwalny. Gorące od gorączki ciało było suche. Opatrunki całkiem zakrwawione. Medycy zdjęli opatrunki. Rany nie krwawiły. Były lekko przyschnięte, więc medycy założyli tylko czyste bandaże, żeby przez przypadek nie spowodować ponownego pęknięcia zasklepiających się ran, gdyż mogło to doprowadzić do paskudnego zakażenia, którego ranny by nie przeżył. Byli tak przerażeni, iż postanowili czuwać przy rannym na zmiany. Mieli się zmieniać co 6 godzin przez całą dobę.

Ranny był kompletnie nieprzytomny. Nie reagował na żadne bodźce.

Nadeszło południe. Żar lał się z letniego nieba. Nawet za grubymi murami twierdzy gorąc i duchota dawały się wszystkich we znaki. Ranni dyszeli ciężko, gorączki wzrastały a medycy biegali między nimi próbując ich ochłodzić zimną wodą. Z nich samych pot lał strumieniami. Tylko jeden człowiek miał za nic te ciężkie warunki. Altair wciąż leżał niewzruszony w tej samej pozycji. Nawet nie drgnął. Nie odetchnął głębiej, ciężej. Na jego ciele nie pojawiła się nawet kropelka potu, mimo, że rozpalone było gorączka. Spał tak snem umarłych, bezwładny i nie czuły na świat zewnętrzny. Medycy łamali sobie głowy nad tym niepokojącym dziwnym zjawiskiem, ale nic nie byli w stanie wymyślić. Na wszelki wypadek traktowali go jak pozostałych i co chwila obmywali jego ciało zimną wodą, żeby je ochłodzić i zbić gorączkę.

Mijało południe kiedy niebo nagle zaciągnęło się ciężkimi chmurami. Wisiały tak nad twierdzą, miasteczkiem i całą okolicą, ale nie spadła z nich nawet kropla deszczu. Po kilku może kilkunastu długich minutach rozległ się niemal ogłuszający huk i oślepiająco jasna błyskawica przecięła niebo. Po niedługim czasie po niebie przetoczył się złowieszczy pomruk i na ziemię spadł kolejny grom. Za raz za nim kolejny i kolejny. Wartownicy na murach dostrzegli słup ognia otoczony wirem z piachu, drobnych kamieni i suchych gałęzi. Sunął w stronę miasteczka a za nim ciemna ściana piaskowej zamieci. Rozległy się dzwony alarmowe i trwożliwe głosy strażników:

\- ludzie! Chowajcie się do domów! Ifryt prowadzi na nas burzę piaskową! Ifryt na nas idzie!

A burza piaskowa szła szybko. Ludzie w popłochu zbierali z zewnątrz swój dobytek oraz zabezpieczali okna i drzwi przed piachem, który potrafił wcisnąć się w najmniejszą szczelinę.

Głosy strażników niknęły wśród potępieńczego wycia wiatru i huku gromów, od których zapalały się


End file.
